Setan Evil
by Ko Chen Teung
Summary: HunTao, Horor Fanfic, Siapkan nyalimu.


Title : [FICLET] SETAN EVIL .  
Genre :Horor, (Nilai aja sendiri :P)  
Rating :All Age.  
Leght :ficlet  
Author :Ko Chen Teung/ Selvye  
Cast :-Huang Zi Tao  
-Oh Sehun.  
-Other Cast.

**CERITA INI PERNAH SAYA PUBLISH DI SUPER JUNIOR FANFICTION, DENGAN CAST KYUHYUN OPPA DAN 'STRAIGHT' JADI BUKAN PLAGIAT.**

**IDE INI EMANG HANSIL NYONTEK SEBUAH JOKES, TAPI PLOT CERITA INI MILIK SAYA! LATAR CERITA SUASANA DAN TEMPAT ASLI BERASAL DARI IMAJINASI SAYA!**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

**Yang mau Bash silahkan, tidak apa-apa, asal jangan jadi Silent Reder sama PLAGIAT.  
BxB**

**Yaoi, HUNTAO.**

**HOROR! SIAPKAN NYALI KALIAN**

Pemirsa... Kembali lagi Bersama Saya Author Yang selalu membuat Cerita KAGAK JELAS, Kali ini saya membawa Sebuah Cerita yang sangat Mini,Pendek, Nan Unyu-unyu (?).  
Ficlet Ini Terinspirasi Dari sebuah Jokes-Jokes Lucu, Mungkin Sebagian Dari Readers Ada yang pernah baca.  
Langsung saja, Kita simak Ficlet ini Dalam beberapa Detik Kedepan, Bersama saya Ko Chen Teung, Menguak semua Hal Yang dianggap Gila dan Tak Patut untuk Diperbincangkan , Semuanya akan dikupas Secara Lembut, Selembut SO KLIN.

^Berikut Cuplikannya...

~Author Pov.

Langit terasa Kelam, Suara tangisan dari Sanak saudara Menggema diruangan Ber Cat Putih ini, Ruangan yang dipenuhi Orang-orang berbaju Hitam. Semua orang yang berdatangan mengucapkan Rasa belasungkawa mereka Terhadap Orang yang Ditinggalkan.  
Terlihat Namja Tampan Menggenakan Tuxedo Berwarna Putih, Dasi Kupu-kupu berwarna merah yang menghiasi Lehernya, Tak lupa Jam tangan ber-Merk Rolex bertengger Mantap dipergelangan tangannya. Namja itu hanya Membisu, Disekitar Orang-orang yang menagis mengharu biru disekitar Peti tempatnya Bersemayam, Namja itu Oh Sehun, Seluruh wajahnya Pucat Pasi akibat tidak ada lagi Darah yang mengalir disetiap Rongga Tubuhnya, ia hanya Terbaring,Terbujur kaku Disebuah peti mati Berhiaskan Bunga Taman.  
Peti telah Di angkat menuju tempat Terakhirnya, Semua orang Berjalan mengiringi Peti itu, Untuk memberikan Penghormatan Terakhir mereka, Terlihat pula Seorang Namja manis Mengenakan Black Tuxedo, berjalan Tepat didepan Peti mati Yang sedang diangkat, Dengan tangan yang menggenggap Foto Namja tampan yang Pada kenyataanya sekarang Berada didalam Peti Ber-Cat Dark Blue.  
Mata Namja panda itu Terlihat Bengkak, Sembab Karna Ribuan Air mata yang Mengalir dari mata indahnya, Namja Yang Notabenya adalah **'Istri'** dari Namja Bernama Oh Sehun. Namja bermata panda itu sedih Mengetahui Namja yang ia Cintai Telah Tiada lagi Di dunia ini, Padahal Baru satu bulan yang Lalu mereka Melaksanakan Pernikahan Mereka.  
Oh Sehun Namja itu Meninggal dunia akibat Kecelakaan mobil Yang merenggut Nyawanya.  
Tuhan Terlalu Cepat Mengambil kebahagiaan mereka.

Liang lahat Telah tertutup Oleh Gundukan Pasir, Para pe-Layat pun sudah kembali ke Rumah mereka Masing-masing, Namun berbeda dengan Huang Zi Tao yang masih setia berada disamping batu Nisan **'Suaminya'**.  
"Sehunie... Neo Nappeun! "Ucap Tao sambil meneteskan Air mata.  
"Taozi.. Kajja kita kembali, Sebaiknya malam Ini Kau tidur dirumah Appa dan eomma, untuk menenagkan dirimu.."Nasehat ibu mertua Tao.  
"Anio... Aku ingin tinggal Di Apartement saja, Aku masih Ingin mengenang Sehunie" Tolak Tao.  
"Baiklah, Kajja, Eomma Antar pulang Hari mulai Gelap"Ucap nyonya Oh.  
Sesampainya Di Apartemntnya, Jam sudah menunjukan Pukul 06.30 Malam, dengan Segera Tao menuju Kamar mandi, Untuk menyegarkan Tubuhnya.  
Seusai mandi dengan Berbalutkan Kaos Lengan Pendek dan Celana Selutut, Tao melangkah Menuju Foto Berukuran Besar di samping Ranjangnya, Menatap Sendu Foto Pernikahan Sehun Dan Tao, Perlahan Air mata menetes dari matanya, mengingat semua kenangan yang pernah Mereka Lalui.  
'TOK..TOK..' Terdengar suara Pintu Apartement terketuk.  
'DEG'  
Entah kenapa Atmosfir Ruangan ini Menjadi terasa Dingin, Perlahan Bulu Kuduk Tao meremang.  
'TOK..TOK..' Terdengar suara Ketukan Pintu lagi.  
"Nu.. Nuguya?"Ucap Tao dengan Nada Bergetar.  
'TOK..TOK' Tak ada jawaban, Hanya suara ketukan Pintu.  
"Yak! Nuguya?"Ucap Tao berusaha berani menutupi rasa Takutnya.  
"Ini Aku Suami mu..."Jawab Suara seseorang Dengan suara Yang mengema.  
'DEG'  
"Mwo? Ne... Neo! Jangan bercanda..."Ucap Tao mulai Ketakutan.  
"Baby hyung.. Apa kau lupa suaraku?"Jawab Suara itu.  
"A.. Anio.. Hanya saja.. A.. Apa tujuanmu datang Kemari?"Tanya Tao dengan tubuh yang mulai bergetar.  
"Ada sesuatu yang ingin Aku sampaikan..."Jawab Suara itu yang mengaku sebagai Sehun.  
"Ne? Wa.. Wae?"Tanya Tao yang menutupi dirinya dengan Selimut.  
"Tolong Bukakan pintunya... Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan..."Ucap Sehun Masih dengan suara yang menggema disetiap Ruangan.  
"Mwo? Katakan saja...Hiks.. Tao takut" Balas Tao.  
"Ini Sangat penting Jadi Tolong Buka pintunya..."Pinta Sehun.  
"ANDWE... Kau.. Kau sudah mati... Ta... Tao takut..."Jawab Tao jujur.  
"Apa kau takut pada suamimu eoh? Kumohon Buka pintunya Hanya sebentar, Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan.."Pinta Sehun Lagi.  
Dengan Keberanian yang Tao kumpulkan, Dengan Sedikit bergetar, Tao melangkahkan kakinya Menuju Pintu Apartement.  
'Hufttt' Terdengar suara Tao menarik nafas.  
"Katakan saja Dari sini... Sunggguh Aku sangat Takut, Ini bukan alammu lagi Sehunie hiks..."Ucap Tao.  
"Bukalah, Hanya Sebentar, Ada yang ingin Aku sampaikan..."Balas Sehun Dengan suara yang semakin membuat Bulu Kuduk Tao meremang.  
Dengan Keberanian yang Tao kumpulkan, Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Perlahan Tao memutar Knop Pintu dengan mata yang Terpejam, karna takut melihat Sosok yang ada Didepannya.  
'CEKLEKK' Pintupun Terbuka.  
"Apa.. Apa yang ingin kau Sampaikan..."Ucap Tao bergetar dengan mata yang masih terpejam.  
"Buka matamu..."Jawab Sehun.  
Perlahan Tao membuka matanya, dan melihat Samar-samar Sosok berjas Putih, dengan cahaya putih yang Ada di sekitar Tubuh Namja itu, Kaki Tao semakin melamas.  
Perlahan Sosok Itu Menunjukan Senyumnya dan Berkata.  
"CIIIYYYEEE... CIIYYIYEEE **'JANDA'** NIH YEEEE" Ucap Sosok Itu.  
Dan.  
'CLING' Dalam sekejap sosok Itu menghilang.  
"Dasar Kamvret! Gak idup gak Mati! Tetep aja EVIL!"Ucap Tao Tak terima.

END...

Hhahah gak jelas banget kan  
Inget ya ini emang terispirasi Dari Sebuah Jokes.  
Jadi NO BASH YA.  
Ini cuman buat hiburan aja Kok.

SO RCL YA.

Maap typo ini hasil editan dari versi aslinya.

Oh ya Author bukan penganut aliran Crack ataupun Offical Couple, Jadi Author suka aja masang-masangin Cople di Exo, apa lagi kalo ukenya Tao hehe  
Oke Please Review.

Silent Reder GO TO HELL!


End file.
